metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Water-filled room (Area 5 lower level)
:This article is about the room in Area 5's lower level. For other uses, see Water-filled room (Disambiguation). The water-filled roomMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide pg. 140: "Head to the left side of the '''water-filled room' and jump up to the ledge above."'' is a room in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. Description The water-filled room is located in the lowest level of Area 5 of SR388 and is explored during Samus Aran's mission to exterminate the Metroids. This room marks the entrance to Area 5 where Samus leaves the purple liquid tunnels, emphasized by a different music track that starts playing in this room: an ambient theme in Return of Samus, or Area Indefinite in Samus Returns. In Return of Samus, the water-filled room does not actually contain any water, which is seen a few rooms later in the Grand Cavern. It is a simple Pincher Fly-infested vertical shaft composed of natural rock, with some stalactites hanging from the roof. Although the next room contains a Gamma Metroid, its Metroid Husk is not found in this room (instead located in the Grand Cavern), making its encounter a complete surprise. In Samus Returns, the water-filled room has been redesigned to match the jungle and marsh theme of Area 5. For the most part, the water-filled room appears to be a natural cavern with a jungle habitat, populated by magenta trees, pink mushrooms, and large green vines, branches, and roots. However, there are a few artificial structures visible in the room, most notably including a Teleport Station. As the name indicates, it is also flooded with water, with several small waterfalls pooling at the bottom of the cave. The water-filled room is also heavily expanded. While it is largely a linear path from one door to the other, it winds left and right as it ascends. At one point, Samus is forced to pass a Fleech Swarm and run quickly to the next pool of water. Samus can also use her Grapple Beam on a Pull Block, revealing a shortcut to the purple liquid tunnels. Connecting rooms In the lower right side, the water-filled room connects (via two entrances, through a Charge Door and a Pull Block, in Samus Returns) to a tunnel flooded with purple liquid. In the upper left corner, the room connects (via Beam Door in Samus Returns) to a straight hallway occupied by a Metroid. Inhabitants ''Return of Samus'' *8 Pincher Flies ''Samus Returns'' *1 Fleech Swarm *4 Ramulkens *3 Stronger Gulluggs *2 Stronger Motos Items ;Missile Tank :In Samus Returns, near the Teleport Station and Metroid Husk, Samus must plant a Bomb on a wall to reveal a secret passage, which leads directly to the Missile Tank. Gallery M2 Water Filled Chamber 1 Pincher Fly.png|A Pincher Fly in Return of Samus MSR Water Filled Room 1 Fleech.png|Samus attacked by a Fleech Swarm in Samus Returns MSR Water Filled Room 1 Teleport Station.jpg|The Teleport Station in Samus Returns MSR Water Filled Room 1 Mushrooms.jpg|Mushrooms in Samus Returns MSR Water Filled Room 1 Missile Tank.png|The Missile Tank in Samus Returns MSR Area 5 Jungle.jpg|A small waterfall in Samus Returns References Category:Rooms Category:Area 5 Category:Teleport Stations